Advances in modern technology, network connectivity, processing power, convenience, and the like, support an ever increasing number of interconnected devices such as mobile devices, cell phones, tablets, smart-cars, wearable devices, etc. In turn, these advances present new challenges and create new opportunities for network operators and third party service providers to efficiently target, communicate, or otherwise exchange signals between networked devices. Indeed, modern approaches for wireless signal transmission must often account for complex conditions and dynamic factors such as network traffic, signal propagation through various media, spectrum/frequency constraints for signal transmission, and the like.
Recently, metamaterial devices have been developed to transmit and receive signals, in particular for wireless signals. Such metamaterial devices typical employ large arrays of metamaterials that are controlled to achieve desired performance metrics during operation of the metamaterials devices. However, as sizes of arrays of metamaterials integrated into metamaterial devices grow, it becomes more and more difficult to identify or model configurations and designs of the metamaterial devices across a broad frequency range. In particular, it is difficult to design beamforming metamaterial devices for specific applications while reducing the cost of such devices. Further, as sizes of arrays of metamaterials integrated into metamaterial devices grown, it becomes more and more difficult to control operation of the metamaterial devices according to optimized performance considerations across a broad frequency range. In particular, it is difficult to achieve fully dynamic beamforming using metamaterial devices across a broad frequency range, e.g. the acoustic frequency range and the entire electromagnetic spectrum. There therefore exist needs for improved ways to control operation of metamaterials devices across a broad frequency range. Further, there exist needs for improved ways to design metamaterial devices for use in operation across a broad frequency range.